Amour à la geek
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Nerdy Love" : C'est la dernière année pour Mamori et ses deux meilleures amies, Ako et Sara, à Deimon. Mais l'amour est dans l'air et les plus inattendus des pairings se forment tandis que Mamori ne peut que regarder cela avec horreur ! Crack. Toganou/Ako. Un autre pairing de prévu !


_Auteur : Cherry Tiger_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je partage ici ce que j'ai écrit sur Tumblr ! Cette fic m'a été inspiré par un post ou il était question en détails de Sara et d'Ako, les deux meilleures amies de Mamori que l'on aperçoit dans le manga. Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de savoir qui ce sont, envoyez-moi un MP et je vous enverrai le lien vers ce post, mais pour le moment, voici l'information sur eux qu'on a dans les tomes d'Eyeshield 21 et qui m'a fait écrire cette longue fic :**

_Celle avec les cheveux longs c'est Sara et celle avec les lunettes Ako. Sara est tellement normale que parfois elle se demande : « Qui je suis ? » mais elle l'oublie vite alors qu'elle s'endort. Ako est une otaku du manga. Sa routine quotidienne consiste à piquer les manga de son petit frère et à les lire._

**Pour cette partie de l'histoire, je vais écrire sur Ako et celui avec qui je pense qu'elle pourrait finir, Togano. J'appelle ce pairing Togako ! L'idée m'a frappé un matin et après avoir écrit ce chapitre j'ai réalisé qu'il était possible pour moi d'écrire plus de crack fics pour ce pairing et possiblement de Sara avec quelqu'un aussi. Est-ce que vous arriverez à deviner avec qui en vous basant sur les infos données ? Bref, les prochains chapitres à venir seront du Togako alors bonne lecture pour le moment !**

**Veuillez noter que ceci est une crack fic et en aucun cas canon !**

* * *

La salle du club des Devil Bats avait toujours été sujet d'une atmosphère menaçante, malgré ses lumières vives et son intérieur moderne. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidés que ceux qui y pénétraient et ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe de Football Américain perdraient soit leur argent… soit leur âme.

Pourtant Mamori Anezaki entra dans la salle du club en tirant Ako derrière elle sans y réfléchir à deux fois. « Attends-moi là une minute, veux-tu ? Je vais juste ranger ces livres dans mon casier. »

« T-t-tu es sûre que je peux être là, Mamori ? » Ako frissonna légèrement. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans la salle du club auparavant, ayant toujours attendue à l'extérieur. La vue de la roulette et de machines à jouer lui fit imaginer les choses rocambolesques que Youichi Hiruma ferait aux gens qui n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour parier.

Et ce n'était pas joli à voir.

« Rien qu'une minute, Ako ! Attends-là ! » S'écria Mamori en rentrant dans les vestiaires.

Ako voulut protester mais savait que c'était trop tard. Oh, pourquoi avait-elle laissé Mamori la tirer jusqu'ici ? Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle tomberait dans le piège du démon !

« Juste… ne touche à rien, Ako… » Se dit-elle alors qu'elle parcourait du regard la salle du club. « Ne … touche … »

Quelque chose attira son regard sur l'une des tables de jeu. Elle s'en approcha avec précaution, regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne l'observait pas, et plaça délicatement ses doigts sur l'objet en question.

Elle retint son souffle.

* * *

« Ha ? »

« HA ? »

« HAH ? »

Togano fixa la table de jeu, perplexe quant à la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis de ce qui avait été laissé là. En entendant sa réaction, Juumonji et Kuroki jetèrent un coup d'œil de derrière son dos pour voir ce qui avait fait beuguer Togano comme ça.

Tout ce qu'ils virent fut un petit mot assez bien écrit d'ailleurs. « Oi, un truc qui va pas, Togano ? » Demanda Juumonji.

« … mon manga. »

« Ha ? »

« ... on m'a volé mon manga. »

« HAAAH ? »

Kuroki se saisit du mot et le lut à haute voix :

_A l'intention du mangaka,_

_J'ai pris possession de votre manga. Si vous voulez le revoir, retrouvez-moi demain matin sur le toit avant que la cloche ne sonne._

« C'EST UN DÉFI ! » Cria Kuroki. « IL VEUT TE CONFRONTER ! »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Il pourrait se ramener avec un gang pour ce qu'on en sait, » dit Juumonji en prenant le mot des mains de Kuroki et en l'analysant scrupuleusement.

« … Non. »

Juumonji et Kuroki fixèrent le dos de Togano alors qu'il émettait une étrange aura qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis longtemps. « Oh merde… » Commença Kuroki.

« Togano… t-tu es vraiment vénère, hein ? » Dit Juumonji, dérangé par l'aura grandissante.

Togano tourna la tête vers ses camarades et il avait une expression si sombre que les deux comparses sursautèrent et reculèrent d'effroi, avant que d'un grognement il leur dise : « Le voleur est un homme MORT ! »

* * *

Togano arriva une heure avant que la cloche ne sonne, espérant pouvoir accueillir le voleur comme il se devait lorsque celui-ci se pointerait. Il n'allait pas se défiler vu comme ce manga signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Alors qu'il grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, il commença à imaginer ce qu'il ferait au salaud, et ayant renforcé ses muscles grâce au Football Américain, Togano était certain de pouvoir pulvériser le crane du gars contre le ciment. De casser en deux ses os d'une seule main, de faire éclater son cœur encore battant…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et s'avança. C'est ça, il va attendre que le salaud débarque et puis…

Quelqu'un était déjà là.

Le cœur de Togano sombra bien vite en voyant la fille, ses cheveux divisés par deux couettes, avec une paire de lunettes délicates sur le nez et la tête penchée alors qu'elle lisait assise près de la barrière. Elle semblait totalement inconsciente de sa présence et souriait beaucoup en lisant.

Que faisait-elle ici si tôt le matin ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle pourrait recevoir des dommages collatéraux ! Pensant qu'il fallait mieux la prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle.

Il se racla la gorge. « Excuse-moi … »

La fille leva aussitôt la tête et Togano put voir clairement ce qu'elle lisait.

C'était son manga. _Son manga. __SON MANGA._

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu ! » La fille sauta prestement sur ses pieds et s'inclina légèrement. « Je suis désolée, je peux être totalement inconsciente de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi quand je lis un manga, alors pardon si je vous ai ignoré ! »

Togano fut aussitôt charmé par cette fille. Cette fille, cette fille mignonne plutôt, qui parlait rapidement d'une voix aiguë qui se frottait nerveusement les doigts et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux…

_Elle était en train de lire son manga !_

« E-êtes-vous … le mangaka ? »

Elle le regardait enfin avec un air résolu, son manga, relié seulement par une couverture achetée au combini, serre fermement contre sa poitrine.

Togano déglutit avec nervosité. « Oui. C'est à moi. »

La fille lâcha un cri hystérique avant de se ressaisir. Puis elle lui tendit le manga et parla avec excitation : « Je l'adore ! Tu es un génie ! J'ai noté les références au shinigami aussi-sec et j'ai accroché ! »

« … Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'ai vu la pose sur la page de garde et j'ai su que je devais le lire ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre ! Mais je savais que c'était méchant alors je t'ai laissé un petit mot. Je vois que ça à marché ! Je suis content de voir que tu es venu ! »

C'était elle qui avait écrit le mot ! Certes, c'était assez joliment écrit maintenant que Togano y pensait …

« J'ai tellement à dire ! Vous êtes le premier mangaka auquel je parle, donc j'espère que je fais ça bien. Vous avez beaucoup de persos intéressants ! J'aime tout particulièrement le héros, il est trop cool ! Même plus cool que d'autres héros du Shonen Jump ! »

Togano ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était comme s'il flottait. « Tu lis le Shonen Jump ? »

« Ah ! » La fille se pétrifia une minute. « … Personne n'est sensé savoir ça. On ne me voit pas avec des manga, voyez-vous. J'ai été embêtée auparavant parce que je lisais trop de shonen, alors normalement je pique ceux de mon frère et ses magazines et je les lis quand il n'y a personne aux alentours. C'est pourquoi je viens lire sur le toit. Je viens très tôt le matin lire ici avant que les autres n'arrivent ! Alors bien sûr, aujourd'hui je suis venue tôt pour lire VOTRE manga ! »

Il devait rêver… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cette mignonnette ait tout ce qu'il ait jamais rêvé chez une fille. C'était ça ! Un rêve ! Sinon, alors …

« Est-ce que vous travaillez sur votre prochain chapitre ? » Continua la fille, inconsciente de l'air ébahi de Togano. « Vous n'avez pas vraiment fini la bataille contre les démons, et vous avez laissé pas mal de pages blanches… je veux vraiment voir ce qu'il se passe par la suite… »

« S'il-te-plait sors avec moi. »

« Ah ? » S'exclama la fille.

« Hah ? »

« HAH ? »

Tandis que Juumonji et Kuroki s'écroulaient au sol après s'être cachés derrière la porte, Togano pensa instantanément : *_Elle est parfaite_*

« PUTAIN TOGANO ! Ne vas pas te trouver une copine avant moi ! » S'écria Kuroki.

« Oi, Togano ! Tu ne vas pas un peu trop vite ? » Juumonji suait à grosses gouttes.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler, Juumonji ! » S'exclama Kuroki alors qu'il attrapait Juumonji par son col. « T'as des gonzesses qui t'envoient des lettres d'amour tous les mois ! BORDEL ! »

Tandis que le chaos continuait, Togano regarda la fille qui avait nerveusement baissé les yeux sur le manga toujours dans ses mains. « V-votre nom… ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ah, ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés et il lui demandait déjà de sortir avec lui ? « Shouzo Togano, Deuxième Année. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Ako… Troisième Année. » Ako vira au rouge pivoine et se cacha donc la figure derrière le manga.

« C'EST UNE SENPAI ? » S'écrièrent Juumonji et Kuroki qui s'arrêtèrent de se battre un moment en entendant cette stupéfiante révélation.

Mais ça ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Togano. « B-bien, Ako. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Ako se voilait toujours la face derrière son manga mais elle l'abaissa lentement en réalisant qu'il voulait toujours lui demander de sortir avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus vieille. Elle prit une grande inspiration tremblotante … et puis lâcha à bout de souffle : « D-d'accord. »

« HEINNNN ? » Deux autres personnes tombèrent de derrière la porte. Cette fois, c'étaient Mamori et Sara.

« Ako ! Es-tu sûre de vouloir accepter ? » S'écria Mamori en se relevant.

« Ako, comment t'as fait ? Ta vie vient juste de devenir intéressante ! La mienne est trop normale… je suis trop envieuse là ! »

« Sara, ne l'encourage pas ! »

« Mais Mamo-kaa-san ! »

« Hé ! Demande-moi de sortir avec toi ! »

« Tu peux le LUI demander, Kuroki ! »

Le chaos continua dans le fond alors que Togano et Ako se regardaient dans les yeux. C'était trop beau. Ça devait être un rêve. UN RÊVE.

« Je te verrai… au club après les cours ? » Murmura Ako.

« Ah… oui oui, » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que… tu veux ton manga ? »

« Tu peux le garder pour le moment. »

« Ça ira ? Tu ne veux pas le finir d'abord ? »

« J'ai mon brouillon. Je te le montrerai au club. »

Son visage s'illumina. « Vraiment ? J'ai hâte d'y être alors ! »

Et tandis que Juumonji essayait de calmer Kuroki et que Mamori essayait de faire entendre raison à Sara, un nouvel amour fleurit au Lycée Deimon.

* * *

« … Je ne rêve pas. »

« Non, mec, » soupira Juumonji alors qu'ils retournaient en classe. Kuroki traînait les pieds, ne voulant rien entendre.

« … J'ai vraiment demandé à une senpai de sortir avec moi ? »

« Oui. Sans aucune hésitation. »

Togano s'arrêta net, Juumonji et même Kuroki lui lançant alors des regards intrigués.

Bien que la partie supérieure de son corps semblait calme, les jambes de Togano tremblaient. « Putain. J'ai des couilles en fait. »

« TU N'AS PAS A EN ÊTRE FIER ! »

* * *

« … J'ai un petit ami maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas forcement à voir les choses sous cet angle-là si ce n'est pas ton souhait, » rassura rapidement Mamori en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Mais nous sortons ensemble maintenant, non ? »

Mamori fit un peu la grimace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'une de ses meilleures amies sorte avec un joueur des Devil Bats, surtout l'un des frères Ah-Ah. « Je pense. »

« Akooo ! » Sara apparut dans le dos d'Ako et lui fit un gros câlin. « Je suis trop jalouse ! N'est-ce pas super romantique ? Vous avez été réunis par le destin ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie pareille ? »

« Voyons, Sara, ta vie est très bien comme elle est ! » L'assura Mamori.

Tandis que Mamori continuait de parler à Sara, Ako regardait le manga qui était toujours entre ses mains. Malgré le tourbillon de choses qui s'étaient passées, Ako se sentait étrangement satisfaite alors qu'elle ouvrait les pages d'histoire et d'art de Togano. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre le manga comme ça. Mamori l'avait prévenu de ses manies de cleptomane pourtant. Mais plus elle admirait le travail de Togano, mieux elle se sentait.

Cela pourrait s'avérer intéressant !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic m'a fait délirer et j'ai tenu à vous la faire partager. C'est atypique et c'est tant mieux, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
